


Malcolm in the middle 夹心饼干麦尔康

by Christywalks



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Chef is always wise, Gen, Pineapples, allergy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm经常被夹在中间。</p>
<p>不，他不是说自己在床上或者什么别的不应该出现的地方，虽然他的确长了一副大英帝国根正苗红的基佬好样貌。他说的是作为企业号上除了舰长和轮机长之外军衔最高的男性船员来说，自己经常被这两个人夹在中间动弹不得。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malcolm in the middle 夹心饼干麦尔康

Malcolm经常被夹在中间。

不，他不是说自己在床上或者什么别的不应该出现的地方，虽然他的确长了一副大英帝国根正苗红的基佬好样貌。他说的是作为企业号上除了舰长和轮机长之外军衔最高的男性船员来说，自己经常被这两个人夹在中间动弹不得。

……好吧还是有点微妙的不对。

总之这么说好了，每当Archer舰长和Trip轮机长因为某点在他看来都不是事儿的事儿吵得不可开交的时候他总是得左右哄人，最后结果大多不怎么好看。

对于Malcolm来说Archer舰长和Trip两个人不仅长了星际舰队里最八点二十的两副眉毛，而且也凝聚了那群坐着五月花去了新大陆的人们最顽强也最倔的脾气。每当两个人在舰桥、轮机处或者军官餐厅因为一句话一个观点不合闹翻了之后，Malcolm的整个世界都会灰暗下来。因为除了自己之外没人能劝动这企业号必不可缺的两大巨头。

求T’Pol？别开玩笑了！那个瓦肯人绝对会挑起细长的眉毛带着一副老奶奶看孙子们胡闹的表情好吗（说不定瓦肯人大副真的一百多岁了）。

指望Hoshi和Travis？那两个小屁孩除了会手牵手搞点青春期的故事还会干什么！

拜托Phlox？……还是算了。每次Malcolm看到医生翘起嘴角的时候都会不自觉脑补他一张大口像猪笼草一样把自己吞下去。他是个武器官，不是外星生物学家，谁知道医生的嘴究竟能恐怖到什么境界。

所以说到最后，舰长和轮机长之间的矛盾还是需要自己解决。不过每当他俩吵架的时候，Archer舰长就倔的像头驴，而Trip固执的像只牛头梗（他绝对不是在吐槽两个人的脸型），而可怜的Malcolm，虽然是武器官加战略官的Malcolm，就彻彻底底变成了软乎乎的夹心饼干，安慰完这个劝说那个。

举个例子，比如说这次，星际舰队又派给了企业号一个外交任务，让他们去泰拉主星接一位大使去地球参加由星际舰队主办，瓦肯，安多利和泰拉莱特协办的星际友好交流大会（并不是这个名字），而这位大使简直是在会议开始前的最后一秒才决定参加，为了能赶上会议的开始时间，企业号不得不曲速五开过去再曲速五开回来。Malcolm对这种净想着占便宜搭便车连出租费都不给的行为表示严重鄙视，顺便也为这艘地球制造的最快星舰感到悲哀。他们已经快一年没做过探索的任务了， 而是每天就在地球附近的小地方转来转去，接送来宾，安排参观任务，船员们虽然没说什么但都不怎么高兴。但是有什么办法呢，Archer舰长就是个天生的外交官，就算他哪天当上了地球总统或者联邦主席，Malcolm都不会觉得奇怪。

但是Trip就不这么觉得了。

“恕我直言，舰长，企业号这次是回地球整修的，还什么都没开始就要离开船坞，我绝对不同意。”Charles Tucker III中校，这个名字简直堪比英国国王却带着神奇美国乡村口音的轮机长梗着脖子满脸通红。

“你可以保留自己的意见，中校，但是星际舰队已经做出了决定。我们现在就出发，而且速度要达到曲速五。”Archer舰长虽然平日里和蔼可亲，但是一旦下了决定就迅速切换到官大一级压死人模式。

“那除非你不想要企业号的曲速仓了，否则没门。”

“不管有没有门，我要的是企业号上上下下所有人齐心协力完成这次任务，不管这个任务是去拯救地球还是去接一个人，尤其是我的轮机长，你明白了吗，中校？”Archer从舰长椅上走了下来，一个箭步跨到站在电梯门口的Trip脸前，狠狠地撂下这句话。

“明白了——长——官。”虽然轮机长嘴上是答应了，但是就从他拖长了腔调的回答中Malcolm也能听出来，Trip很不高兴，非常不高兴，但是他还是给了Archer舰长足够的尊重，没有再进一步的驳他面子。他的眼光在舰桥上扫了一圈，朝Malcolm僵硬的点了点头，然后回自己的轮机室去了。

十分钟后，企业号缓缓的从船坞里面飞了出来。但是从Archer舰长的脸色上Malcolm看得出来，接下来的时间里他又有的忙了。

 

吃晚饭的时候Malcolm看到Trip一个人坐在桌子上默默地戳着盘子里的鲶鱼，他不由得想也许这船上最高明的人不是舰长而是大厨，因为对方在这么短的时间里就得知了舰长和轮机长闹了矛盾，然后就给Trip做了他最喜欢吃的一道菜（顺便表明了自己的立场）。Malcolm随便从橱窗里拿了点什么吃的就坐到了Trip身边。

“Trip……？”

“干嘛。”对方的眼睛还是黏在PADD上面。

“我只是想提醒你一声，就算你有什么不高兴的地方，也要稍微理解一下舰长，他也是收到了上面的指令无可奈何。”

“所以他就不知道反抗一下？然后就这么糟蹋企业号？”Trip翻了个白眼。

“……Archer舰长对企业号的爱不比任何一个人少吧，你这么说对他有点不公平啊，兄弟。”

“别说什么兄弟，Malcolm，你在这种时候就知道向着舰长。”Trip像个小学生一样扯起了完全没边的东西。“我告诉你，顺便你告诉他，这次我俩没完！我可以当好企业号的轮机长，实话说舰队里面没有任何人能比我做得更好，但是我当轮机长的时候不需要当他的朋友！”

已经上升到断绝友谊的新高度（低度）了，Malcolm不知道下一步他俩是不是就要把BFF的手链还给对方了。但是他也想不出别的话了，所以他就坐在一旁沉默的吃着晚饭，顺带看着Trip用叉子戳着他的鲶鱼。

 

劝说Archer舰长又是另外一回事了。因为Trip毕竟算是Malcolm的小伙伴，但是舰长就是舰长，无论给是给自己过过生日还是在罗慕伦的小地雷面前经历过生死，Malcolm天生的军人血统是怎么都不会变的。不，他不和上级搅在一起。

所以他决定借这次陪舰长去泰拉主星接大使之前在Hoshi那里接受培训的时候大胆的表达出自己的想法。

“你对他越侮辱，说的越难听，声音越大，他越认为你在尊重他们的习俗。”Hoshi先把Malcolm和舰长劈头盖脸的骂了一顿，然后这样解释道。“现在，你们两个来对话一下，我对舰长很放心，但是不知道上尉能不能做到。”Hoshi的言下之意估计就是把你英国人酸了吧唧吐槽不带脏字的习惯改一改吧。Malcolm只好照做。

“我对你的行为感到非常的不满！你作为舰长严格的遵守上级命令但是忽视了船员的整体感受！企业号不能忍受你这样鲁莽的决定！Tucker中校为你工作简直就是浪费他的能力！”

Malcolm用自己这辈子最大的声音（应该比他十年前和自家老爹最后一次和平对话那次要大）咆哮到。Hoshi完全是一副傻掉了的表情，而Archer压低了眉毛抬起眼睛，一脸的不可思议。

“Mal……Malcolm，你是认真的吗？”Archer的灰眼睛在灯光下打了一层愧疚的光，说话都有点结结巴巴的了。

“这次我比他表现得好——对吧？”当Malcolm故意无视Archer舰长的回答，转过头去问Hoshi的时候，他感觉身旁两个人看他的眼光都不对了。

 

半小时后。

“你的个头矮的简直让我想要坐在你的头上吃饭！”一个身材异常高大的泰拉莱特护卫对着Malcolm恶狠狠地说道。

“我看到你的脸简直恶心的吃不下饭！”Malcolm愤怒的吼了回去，完全真心实意。

让他感到恐惧的是，那个护卫竟然对他露出了一个对于他们的种族来说黏答答的羞射笑容。

 

尽管他百般努力，Archer舰长和Trip在他们从泰拉主星回去的路上仍然在冷战，尤其在Trip故意从轮机处上到舰桥坐在轮机站之后，舰桥上的气温简直降到了冰点。他可以发誓自己看到了T’Pol打了个哆嗦，拽了拽自己的领口。在这样的气氛下工作无疑会增加自己的心理压力，Malcolm不想过早走上百分之八十的英国中年男性都会走上的道路，于是他最先一个请了假，在Hoshi愤恨的眼光中溜走了。

他跑去找企业号上所有人的精神安慰去了。

企业号的大厨是个高高胖胖的中年人，留着酷炫的络腮胡。这样一个笑起来异常爽朗，只要一抻面条就一脚踩上小柜子的人是怎么成为企业号知心小天使的，Malcolm完全不知道。可是每次当他溜到这里被强迫揉面的时候他就感觉到自己经常狂喷着吐槽的内心慢慢平静下来了。

“舰长和轮机长又吵架了？”大厨一边手段利落的撒着面粉一边问道。

“是。”Malcolm已经放弃问对方是怎么知道的了。

“然后你又被夹在中间了？”仍然一阵见血。

“没错。”他使劲捏着自己手底的小面团，把它想象成Archer舰长和Trip的脸，捏长了就往短里揉，揉短了再揪出来。“真不知道这两个人又要闹到什么时候才消停。”

“听我一句劝。”大厨很人生赢家的发话了，“船到桥头自然直，他们两个风风雨雨这么多年了什么没经历过，只不过吵两句架吗，就当看热闹好了。再不行还有大副顶着呢，轮不到你头上。”

“……明白了。”这段微妙的劝说已经让Malcolm分不清楚自己究竟是来参加“怎样解决婆媳矛盾”座谈会还是“父母双方冷战怎么办”青春期讲座。他只好低头揉着面团，在心里决定这次真的撒手不管，看他们能吵到什么时候。大约半个小时后他揉好了十人份的饺子皮，心情也舒服多了。在他向大厨道谢后对方摆摆手，笑的一脸爽朗。

“没事这算啥，我还要谢你帮我揉面呢。”他转身从小橱柜后面拿出个塑料包。“这是我上次回地球时别人送我的小糕点，叫什么凤梨酥，不介意的话拿去吃吧。”

Malcolm拿着零食千恩万谢的走了。

 

回到宿舍拆开之后他狂喜的发现小糕点是菠萝馅的，所以一口气吃了整整十个。吃完之后他突然觉得呼吸不上来，心跳加速，眼前也一片漆黑。一开始他以为自己被气得心脏病发作了，后来他才想起来自己忘了先去找医生打针。

“Reed呼叫……Phlox……”他用最后一点力气按下通讯器。

“Phlox在这里，有什么能为你服务的吗，上尉？”

“我……我……过敏……”

Malcolm的世界在一片天旋地转之后彻底清净了。

 

等Malcolm再次恢复意识的时候他发现自己已经躺在医疗床上了，看来Phlox赶去的还算及时。但是他开始觉得自己的眼睛出了问题，因为视线的下半部分还是黑洞洞的什么都看不见。

他抬了抬眼皮发现不是自己的眼睛出了问题，而是有个什么东西正趴在自己脸上。

“%&……*&……&（）%！！！”他连嘴都张不开，只能发出一长串奇怪的音符。

“Malcolm，别说话！”Archer舰长不知道从哪里一个箭步迈了出来，站在床边担忧的看着Malcolm。“你这次过敏的特别严重，Phlox说你要好好休息几天。”

我知道是怎么回事。我只想知道趴在我脸上那玩意是什么！

“Phlox专门给你用了他特别的吸血爬虫来为你治疗过敏，放心兄弟，用不了几天你就活蹦乱跳的了。”Trip从床的另一侧进入他的视线。可尼玛那吸血爬虫是个什么玩意！

眼不见心不烦，于是Malcolm默默地闭上眼睛，希望自己是个彻头彻尾的唯心主义者。但大约五秒钟之后他突然感觉到有点不对劲，于是迅速睁开眼睛，视线先锐利的扫过舰长，再扫过轮机长，希望两个人能明白他的意思。

还好，企业号的最高首脑们还不怎么笨。

“那什么……我俩不再吵架了。”Trip首先开口，死命的挠着后脑勺。“之前是我不对。我不应该公然表达对舰长和命令的不满。”

“我也有错，明明知道上面下来的命令不对，却没据理力争。”Archer舰长的眉毛也耷拉了下来，用他的必杀狗狗眼看着Malcolm。

如果可以的话，Malcolm真想像电影小说里面濒死的谁谁在看到战友们因为自己的惨遇团结一致起来时满意的长叹一口气。可是他既没办法张嘴，也不想把自己摆在这么个让人郁闷的位置。所以他只好再一次闭上眼睛，摆出一副“你们快滚吧”的表情，听到半分钟后Phlox把他俩愉快的赶了出去。

 

以上就是红肿的像草莓味夹心饼干一样正与吸血爬虫同床共枕的Malcolm Reed上尉的一天（半天）。


End file.
